


Silly Angel Conversations

by Bay



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-07
Updated: 2011-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bay/pseuds/Bay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the Promised Day draws near, Roy still thinks talks of angels are silly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silly Angel Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> As far as I'm aware, the scene mentioned in this piece is only in Brotherhood, but it can fit easily in manga canon, I believe. Also, Hughes as ultimate Roy/Riza shipper, yes yes? For the fma_fic_contest LJ community's prompt "Angels".

As Roy stared at the gravestone, his stomach tightened and throat went dry. He knew what he wanted to say to his late friend, but the words wouldn’t come out yet. Finally, he took a deep breath. 

“This is it, Hughes; the Promised Day. If everything goes to plan, I’ll finally make it to the top.” 

No comment from Hughes, which the colonel wasn’t expecting anyways. He had told him something big was coming up the last time he visited his grave, and now it was almost here. Roy assumed Hughes had anticipated this day to come, too. 

“I’m sorry for being angry at you on your funeral. Your murder was so sudden. Perhaps… my death will be like that too today.” 

Roy heaved a heavy sigh. The chances of surviving were half and half; he didn’t like those odds. That wouldn’t stop him from trying, though.

“No matter what my fate will be, I’ll seek this through until the end.” His face was set with a resolved expression. “I will change this country for the better.” 

There was silence between them once more. Roy watched the clouded sky as his mind drifted to a silly conversation they had a while back, relevant to what was about to happen in several hours. Before he spoke again, his eyes looked back at the gravestone. 

“Remember back at Ishval, when we talked about angels? You asked if there was one watching over me and I said I didn’t believe in that nonsense. Still, you would always tell me your wife and daughter were your angels, the ones watching over you.” A ghost of a smile crossed Roy’s face. “Knowing you, you’ll either watch over me or have another angel do that.” 

His smile faded after he said that; it was stupid of him to think that. Of course Hughes would do either one of those. For a split second, Roy thought he actually heard the man speak to him, making his heart jump. 

 _You already have one, buddy._   


Roy’s ears picked up to the noise of boots coming close by. He knew it was Riza behind him. The both of them left the cemetery together not long after. 

As the military officers were walking back to the apartment, Roy couldn’t help but chuckle. It was amusing to him that Hughes thought the lieutenant was his angel. He disagreed with him on that. 

“What’s so funny, sir?” The lieutenant asked, tossing him a suspicious look. 

“Nothing. I’m just thinking the Hawk’s Eye suits you better.” 

Roy’s response was answered with a blank stare from Riza. The colonel smirked, hearing her exasperated sigh. She was anything but an angel, for sure.

 

 


End file.
